Welcome 2019 pt 9 of our Holiday Marathon by Mari, Sammy & Ilna
by sammy1026
Summary: The gang gathers at the beach house to celebrate New Year's Day and Jacob has a surprise for everyone.


_Authors' notes in previous chapters._

 **HAPPY 2019 TO EVERYONE!**

* * *

 **Welcome 2019 part 1 by Mary, Sammy and Ilna**

"Happy New Year, Cath," Steve murmured as the live feed countdown reached zero. They'd watched 2019 ring in and were currently draped around each other, with Catherine holding the tablet with her hand propped on his abs.

"Hmm." She stretched to reach his lips after placing the device on the nightstand. "Happy New Year."

She settled back into their previous position and his left hand resumed tracing small circles up and down her spine. They remained like that until Catherine hiked her left leg, which was lying across his thighs, higher on his hip and pressed closer, eliciting a moan.

"Let's officially ring the year in, Commander." She smiled into a kiss.

"Always said our tradition is the best way possible."

She felt his grin against her lips and her agreement was swallowed up as the kiss became passionate and deep.

As they lay nose to nose a bit later, Catherine smiled sleepily when Steve said, "So far 2019's starting off my favorite way."

"Angie and Joan are fast asleep, Grace checked in so you could relax and we got alone time." She stretched and settled into the pillow. "Pretty much a perfect night."

* * *

"Happy New Year!" Jacob cried when Joan opened the beach house door in the late morning.

"Happy New Year!" she immediately replied with a huge smile.

"Oh, I love your tiara, Joan," Kaitlyn said as the Allens and Jess made their way inside, arms laden with dishes for the New Year's potluck.

Joan's smile widened even more as she touched the pink sparkly "Happy New Year" tiara on her head. "Thanks. I picked it out at the store with Uncle Steve. We got one for Angie, too, but she didn't like it on her head."

"Ah me Noni!" Angie said, toddling over. She beamed at the arrivals and threw up both hands in greeting. "Hiiii!"

"Hi, sweetheart," Jenna said. "Happy New Year!"

"Nena!" Angie said, clapping happily. "Coo-kie?" she asked hopefully.

Jenna laughed. "No cookies, but we do have cupcakes and some other goodies."

"I'm pretty sure Nonna has the cookies under control," Cody said, grinning.

Angie smiled, looking around. "No-na?"

"She's out back, Angie," Mary said as she stood up from where she'd been playing on the floor with Joan and Angie.

"Are we the last ones here?" Jacob asked.

"Not quite," Mary said as the backdoor opened behind her. "But everyone else is out back so I was keeping the munchkins in here while they finished setting up."

"We're just about done," Joseph said, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Uncle Joseph," Dylan said.

"Apa!" Angie cried, pointing.

"Hi everyone," Joseph said with a warm smile. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," Jenna returned. She looked at her kids. "Well, let's get this food outside and see if there's anything left for us to do to help." They headed out back along with Mary, Joan, and Angie, but Jacob held back, looking meaningfully at Joseph who nodded and stepped over to him.

Joseph glanced over his shoulder, waiting for the back door to close. Once it did, he turned back to Jacob.

"Did you bring everything, Uncle Joseph?" Jacob asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yep, everything's hidden out in the garage," Joseph confirmed. "I did have to tell Steve and Catherine a little bit since we needed to store the bigger stuff here, but I just told them you had a surprise for the family and they promised not to look under the tarps."

Jacob beamed. "This is gonna be the best surprise ever!"

* * *

"We were home by one o'clock," Mary said with a grin. "And it was so much fun."

"It sounds like you enjoyed your date night." Nonna patted her hand and nodded. "And the show was wonderful?"

"It really was. I'd told Catherine how I've always wanted to see a Broadway show and the touring company of _Phantom_ being here was perfect timing. She and Steve couldn't have gotten us a better gift."

"And you, sweetheart, did you enjoy the show?"

Aaron had walked onto the deck from outside and sat on the chair across from Nonna and Mary. He lifted Joan onto his lap. "I did. I wasn't a hundred percent sure about a musical, but I really did enjoy it. There was an excellent orchestra and the plot's a mystery, which I like. And dinner was great."

"Mama wore my necklace," Joan informed Nonna. "The one I got her for Christmas."

"Of course she did, bambina, it's a beautiful necklace and it's from you," the great grandmother said of the rhinestone circle around the letter M that the little girl had proudly picked out at her school's Holiday Bazaar. "I know she loves it very much. I love everything my children…" her eyes twinkled "and grandchildren… and now my great grandchildren have given me."

Joan beamed. "And y'know what, Nonna? While Mama and Daddy went to their date, me and Cousin Angie played dress up and had a fancy New Year's Eve party with Aunt Cath, Uncle Steve and Cammie."

After the second time she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and it promptly fell forward, the vivacious kindergartener hardly took note when Aaron removed the princess barrette dangling from her hair and refastened it properly as she continued to regale Nonna with details of her evening.

Joan gestured with both hands and went on to explain, "We had sparkly grape juice, those little hot dogs in blankets and fruit...fruit kabobers rolled in chocolate and fancy salad with baby tomatoes. But first Aunt Cath dressed up with us and Cousin Angie put all the …" She looked behind her for confirmation. "What's the feather things?"

"Boas," Aaron supplied and tickled her side as Mary added, "Catherine introduced her to full size feather boas this trip - they're in Angie's dress up trunk."

Nonna smiled joyfully. "Every well dressed lady should own at least one feather boa."

"Right!" Joan nodded emphatically, happy Nonna agreed with her fashion choice. "So Cousin Angie put alllll the boas on Aunt Cath." She giggled at the memory of her aunt wearing five feather boas and Steve pretending to root through them, saying, "Helloooo? Angie, where'd Mommy go?"

"And I did her hair half up, half down," she described how she pulled the front of Catherine's hair up off her face and fastened it with sparkling barrettes and let the rest hang loose. Glancing across the deck to where she stood talking to Deb, Joan added, "She looked _beautiful_."

"Tell Nonna what Angie wore, peanut," Mary prompted.

"Cousin Angie wore a princess tiara and pants like Uncle Steve's and her new boots, even though they're not from the dress up trunk."

Mary was thumbing through until she found the photo Steve texted her and Aaron during their dinner.

"That's … perfect!" Nonna exclaimed at the photo. Angie wore camo pants and a glittery blue top that hung past her waist. Paired with a pink and white rhinestone tiara and accented with the new combat boots Carrie had bought her the previous day. Standing next to Joan, who'd donned a red long sleeved gown, full fledged rhinestone-encrusted crown and clear Cinderella slippers, the toddler's smile radiated joy. Even Cammie was dressed for the occasion in a flower lei.

"Beautiful! Both of you," Nonna pronounced them perfectly dressed for a fancy party as Joan took a breath, slid off her daddy's lap and did a little twirl in place. Happy to know her great grandchildren had so much fun, Nonna opened her arms for a hug. When Joan went immediately into the embrace and hugged her back, she kissed the exuberant little girl on the head and said, "Sounds like everyone had a perfect evening to me."

* * *

"It was really fun." Grace's face still radiated the excitement of the previous night. Her first New Year's Eve out with friends as opposed to home with one of her parents. "The DJ was really good. And there was a countdown at midnight and we toasted with sparkling cider."

"It sounds like you had a good time," Jenna said as she kept one eye on Jacob who was surveying the cookie table.

"I did." Grace smiled. "I mean … it was different not being with Danno. But I called him at just a few minutes after midnight to say Happy New Year."

"I'm sure he appreciated that." Jenna reached out her arm to slow down a charging Jacob who, having chosen two cookies, was now on his way down to the beach to join in a game of horseshoes. "Walking feet," she said patiently. Once her youngest son slowed down she turned her attention back to Grace. "Did you meet any cute boys?"

Grace's face flushed bright red.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jenna chuckled. "I wanna hear all about them."

* * *

"McGarrett, through no fault of your own, you managed to have the most stylin' kid on the island." Carrie elbowed him gently before crouching to gesture to Angie. "Come see Aunt Carrie, gorgeous."

"Ree Ree!" Angie toddled between the adults and ran the final few feet into Carrie's arms.

"There's my shopping buddy." Carrie kissed her cheek, settled her on a hip and took a little combat boot clad foot in her hand. "You are your father's daughter," she said with a laugh as Steve smiled broadly at her words. Touching her nose to Angie's tiny one, she teased, "It's a good thing you've got your mommy's style. You're always gonna look beautiful in anything, just like her."

"No argument there," Steve agreed. "And my daughter chose very practical and durable footwear." He smirked. "Didn't you, baby girl?"

Elizabeth came up and placed a hand on her son in law's shoulder. "Your daughter chose footwear that she identifies with her daddy," she said with a soft smile as the light in Steve's eyes that mention of Angie always evoked grew even brighter. She patted his arm and stepped closer to Carrie to kiss her granddaughter's cheek. "Isn't that right, my angel? Just like another beautiful little girl I love who asked for a uniform from the time she could talk." Her eyes sought Catherine and Joseph, who were conversing a few yards away.

"Awww." Carrie smiled at the woman she considered a second mom. "Another daddy's girl, that's what we have here."

"Dada, ahh ba neh," She pointed at Steve and giggled at the statement only she understood.

Stage whispering in the toddler's ear, the smiling blonde told her, "As much as I bust your daddy, emulating your grandpa certainly never hurt my bestie. And at the risk of me saying this giving him a swelled head, you've got a pretty cool dad here."

Having caught her mother's eyes, Catherine joined them with Joseph close behind.

Kicking her feet and bouncing in her godmother's embrace, Angie said "Ah ba ooh Dada, Apa!"

"That was clearly, 'Don't you love my new boots, Grandpa? They're just like Daddy's." Carrie chuckled and leaned up to peck Joseph's cheek.

"Of course it was. Perfectly clear to me." He took Angie's feet in his hands and moved them up and down. "Those are the best combat boots Grandpa ever saw, Angie. Just like your daddy's."

"EEEEE! Ooot ah bah!" she squealed happily and the adults laughed.

"And that was, 'I picked them out all by myself when I was shopping with my awesome godmother.' "

"My wife, the baby translator," John said as he joined the group. "How's Uncle John's sweetheart?"

Angie reached for him and Carrie handed her off.

"Uncle John may be a little bit addicted to Paw Patrol now, so you have to come to watch at our house again, okay?" He bounced her lightly.

"Paaawww." Angie giggled and clapped.

"'That sounds like a deal," John said, holding up his palm and barking a satisfied laugh when the tiny hand hit his in a high five. "Yes! Atta girl!"

Catherine grinned at Elizabeth. Her mom was watching their academy friends who'd become Angie's aunt and uncle with a wide smile when John turned to Carrie and added, "I'm thinking next time you take her shopping, she's gonna want a pair of camo pants…"

Looping her arm through Steve's and smiling at their daughter, Catherine laughed "Sounds about right." Noting the huge smile lighting her husband's face, she kissed his cheek and squeezed his bicep. "That's our girl."

* * *

"I'm proud of you for making it through the whole night last night without driving into Honolulu and parking outside the club Grace was at," Joseph told Danny, only half kidding. He knew Danny trusted Grace and was confident she had a good head on her shoulders and would make good decisions, but he was also well aware of how a father feels that first time his daughter spends New Year's Eve out with her friends. A man can trust his daughter implicitly but there are a lot of other variables on a night built in large part around the consumption of alcohol.

"Thanks." Danny exhaled heavily. "There were a few times it was close but Gabby talked me down."

"She was telling me all about it earlier." Joseph smiled. "It sounds like she had a good time."

Danny nodded in agreement. "She called me at a little after midnight." He smiled at the memory. "The music was blaring in the background. There were balloons and streamers everywhere and Grace was covered in glitter. She was clearly having the time of her life."

"It's a rite of passage," Joseph said. "I think we all remember our first New Year's Eve out."

Danny snorted. "I was about Grace's age. I went to a boy/girl party in Marco Colletti's basement. He got a couple strobe lights from Spencer's Gifts and they gave me a headache by halfway through the night. The girl I had a crush on ended up making out with Marco's cousin who was the quarterback at the neighboring high school."

Joseph winced. "Ouch."

"I think part of me was just worried that Grace's night would be like that … ya know?"

Joseph nodded.

"I just didn't want her to be disappointed or get her feelings hurt by some teenage Romeo out looking for a new conquest," Danny admitted. "And that's harder to control when she's not with me."

"I get it," Joseph said. "I really do. But there was no need to worry. She had a great time."

"She did." Danny smiled then his features turned serious. "But eventually it's going to happen and then it's going to take all the willpower and self-control I have not to find the little punk and … " His voice trailed off. "Well … you know."

"I do know." Joseph adjusted his sunglasses. "Watching your daughter deal with a broken heart is one of the worst things a father can go through. But having been through it with Catherine, and having had the privilege of getting to know Grace pretty well since we moved here, I think I can say with some confidence that when it happens, she'll handle it like the strong woman she is."

"I hope you're right." Danny sighed. "Still … I'm not looking forward to it."

"I understand," Joseph said. "Just remember, if you ever need to talk to someone who has been through it …" His words were cut off when a beaming Grace bounded up to them, eyes sparkling.

"Danno." She was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Casey asked Jenna if she could go with my friends and me next New Year's Eve and Jenna said yes and won't that be fun?"

Danny beamed. "An absolute blast."

"We were thinking we could ask for gift certificates to the spa for Christmas and then we could go and get mani/pedis and make a whole day of it. What do you think?"

"Well I think you need to get all the glitter from this New Year's Eve washed out of your hair before you start planning for next year," he teased. " But yes ... that sounds like a blast … put the gift certificates in your letter to Santa next year."

Grace rolled her eyes indulgently at Danny then threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Danno! I love you."

"I love you too, Monkey."

Joseph couldn't help but smile as he watched the interaction. Danny was a great father. Whatever fears and anxieties he had about the situation he kept to himself. He didn't let them affect Grace or her enjoyment of the experience.

"Same time next year," he chuckled as Grace bounded back across the deck towards Casey.

"Looks that way," Joseph smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great. Just like this year."

* * *

Jacob crept up beside Joseph, his excitement so strong he could no longer contain it. "Are we ready to start?"

"We sure are."

"Ok." The young boy rubbed his hands together. "Let's do this."

Joseph turned towards their friends and family and said, in his Captain Rollins voice which carried all the way down to the beach, "Can we have your attention for a minute, please."

* * *

 **Tune in tomorrow for the wrap up to this year's Holiday marathon.**


End file.
